MSM has enjoyed much success in obtaining funds to purchase major shared instrumentation. The Core and Shared-Use facilities were built to relieve the burden of individual investigators attempting to purchase large pieces of equipment, and are available to all MSM researchers. The record of research development and the current research enterprise existing at MSM owes much of its success to the development of research core facilities having allowed generation of over $100 million in research grant funding. MSM has recently engaged in a systematic strategic planning, needs assessment and self-study process leading to the development of a strategic plan. This process has identified significant deficiencies in the physical plant and layout of the research cores that are significant impediments to the ability of these facilities to drive additional growth in the MSM research enterprise. The MEB-2 research space (~ 19,140 sq ft) has been targeted for renovation as the locus for consolidation of our research core facilities. This activity will have a major impact on the institutions ongoing growth as a preeminent minority-serving institution engaged in biomedical and translational research. The scientific program rationale for this G20 proposal focuses on facilitating multi-disciplinary collaborations and translational science relevant to minority health and health disparities research. The renovation plan uses a sustainable facility design that optimizes the efficient use of resources with a goal of achieving LEED silver-level certification. Modular planning principles are the organizational basis of the proposed floor re-configuration to allow for the optimal use of space and personnel as well as flexible and adaptable options for future research opportunities. The design uses a 'laboratory neighborhood concept'to promote relationships between core labs and cross-technology use of personnel through establishing centralized core facility areas, and adjacent open lab spaces. The project will pursue the following specific aims: Aim 1: Renovate the Medical Education Building 2 (MEB2) to create a newly consolidated Central Core Facility of 23,862 gsf sq ft that will provide highly needed improved core efficiency and productivity through optimizing the equipment space, sharing prep facilities and resources, and maximizing human technical resources.;Aim 2: Through the renovation and consolidation of the various Cores, enhance the collegial environment to promote more cross-disciplinary scientific interchange, collaborative teamwork among our scientists, and expanded opportunities for research training.